deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Flowey vs. Dimentio/@comment-33979800-20180429070038
Kingofawesome i like your type considering that bill never met asriel not but if you have dimentio vs asriel it's gonna be hard for them both one cause asriel cannot be hit it's even in the game and we have to bring his stats into this battle or else then it wouldn't be fair what that would also mean is that we would bring dimentio's stats in the fight too and also when you fight asriel hes faster than every single undertale character combined but again i see your point but i just can't see dimentio winning im not a undertale fanboy im not a paper mario fanboy either i enjoy them both but when it comes to them i can see a tie and if you don't think im right compare their final attacks Dimentio's the void and Asriel's the one that can erase time and possibly the person that he is fighting I have to give it to dimentio we've seen him fight mario luigi bowser and peach but again i hate to say this but chara she could beat all of them the reason why is the following: Possession, Incorporeal, Immortality (Types 6, 7, and 8), Timeline creation and destruction, Soul Manipulation, Determination, Time Manipulation, Reality Manipulation, Acausality, Ability to SAVE and LOAD, Regeneration (Mid-Godly, able to return as long as the DETERMINATION taken from the Anomaly's SOUL still exists)), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Due to lacking a soul), Minor resistance to Memory Erasure. which again i doubt chara can regen her body and she's immortal now im not saying this should chara vs dimentio or chara vs paper mario this is classic good old asriel vs dimentio Dimentio fan: asriel lost to a kid how can he keep up with the reality warping jester himself Now then let's list asriel's abilites Asriel's power's/feats: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Time Travel, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Timeline Erasure, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Transformation, Magic, Time Paradox Immunity, Immortality (Type 4), Danmaku, Power Nullification, Information Manipulation, Determination, Absorption of Souls, Minor resistance to Memory Erasure. Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Dwarfs God Flowey in power by an infinite amount, who was able to effortlessly create and destroy numerous timelines in his fight against Frisk) | At least Multiverse level+ (Superior to his previous self by an immense amount, though the exact degree is unknown) Speed: Immeasurable (Superior to God Flowey, who switched and altered multiple timelines whilst interacting with Frisk and yet was completely unaffected by his doing so, indicating his existence as beyond that of basic space, time and causality) | Immeasurable (Far superior to Frisk and to his previous form) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ (Completely unable to be harmed by Frisk. Checking him reveals that his attack and defense stats are infinite and implies he is impossible to harm, instead forcing Frisk to hold out against him) | At least Multiverse level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Immensely high. Asriel/Flowey is incredibly clever, being able to manipulate many of the game's characters into doing exactly what he wants (even across different timelines), due to living out almost every possible outcome and knowing exactly what certain individuals will do. Weaknesses: A kind soul with enough Determination can reach out and make him remember who he once was. Weak against murder intentions. ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLRIGHT DIMENTIO'S FEAT'S AND STATS: Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Levitation, Can fire magic projectiles, Can create explosions, Can create forcefields to trap opponents, Mirror Magic, Reality Warping, Can flip between realities, Can create and manipulate universes, Invisibility, Can create countless clones of himself, Illusion Creation, Mind Control (Can take control of people's minds, such as when he turned Luigi into Mr. L), Possible Longevity and Precognition, Invulnerability, Space-Time Manipulation, Can create a giant void that destroys all of existence, Time Paradox Immunity in Super form (Would be unaffected by the destruction of all timelines, including the one he originates from) Attack Potency: Unknown (Dimentio was hinted to be the creator of the Dark Prognosticus, which granted Count Bleck dark powers capable of destroying his universe, and was likely a former member of the Ancients, a tribe that created the Pure Hearts and worlds such as Flipside) | Multiverse level (If Dimentio had not been defeated by Mario, he would have destroyed the totality of all worlds, timelines and possibilities in the Marioverse. Which includes things like the Dream Depot, where the dreams of the citizens are turned into entire universes) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic, likely Massively FTL+ (Outpaced Mario and the gang with complete ease) | Massively FTL+ (As one of the strongest beings in the Marioverse, he should be comparable to Dreamy Bowser) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Multiversal Durability: Unknown (Let himself get hit by Mario and an extremely angry Luigi numerous times, casually tanking all of their hits) | Multiverse level (Would have survived the destruction of existence that he was going to cause) Stamina: Very high | Limitless Intelligence: Extremely high, conducted a scheme and manipulated almost everyone around him in order to get the Chaos Heart. He is also hinted to have created the Dark Prognosticus. Weaknesses: None notable | Pure Hearts Key: Dimentio | Super Dimentio Anyway when it comes down to it dimentio he really never murdered anyone and we all damn know asriel ain't got not pure heart so it would come down to their final attacks